Ghost War
by Nobody is Somebody
Summary: Three children must survive during the Ghost War! Will they be able to find the truth about Danny? Or will the ghosts destroy the world? Will Vlad ever be stopped? T for violence
1. Chapter 1

The Sequel to Danny's Struggle! Read and Review Danny's Struggle before reading this one! Trust me it will make a lot of sense if you do.

Don't forget to check out my other stories: W.I.T.C.H. Problems in Friendship

Inuyasha's Daughter

Sisters

And surprise: Danny's Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom shows or anything.

I don't see why we have to write a disclaimer. If we owned the show, why not just make our stories into shows! Everyone comes here so they can put up something and everyone had to write we don't own blah, blah, blah, but what's the real truth behind these obviously not needed disclaimers? Thsi disclaimer covers the whole story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Without that ghost boy here, we can cause as much chaos and pain as we want!" Ember smiled.

"Yes, and with Daniel out of the way, we can rule the world, together!" Plasmius grinned.

"Finally, that ghost boy has been killed." Ember kissed Plasmius in joy as they watched the foolish civilians running mad. The Fenton tradition of ghost hunting had ended with Danny, there wasn't a ghost shield made to withstand this brutal assault. Nobody had expected this after sixty years of no-ghosts. Plasmius had finally solved how to stay alive forever and he relished it. He had used it on Ember, along with several other ghosts, but he added one single ingredient different, a microbe that could control the ghosts whenever he wanted.

"Skulker!" Plasmius called.

"Yes, master?" Skulker bowed.

"Any sign of resistance will not be tolerated. Kill those who try to fight." Plasmius turned toward his wife. "Would you like to add anything, dear?"

"Nothing to add," Ember waved Skulker's dismissal.

Skulker bowed again and left.

Arial hid as several ghosts flew by her home. She was hiding in her dad's ghost chamber. The walls were covered in ectoplasm so ghosts couldn't phase through the wall. She was wearing a stolen Specter Deflector as well. Her father knew this day would come, but she wasn't sure if this was the smartest plan on how to avoid ghosts. She was hiding under several bags of food with her two siblings, Jason and Skye. She watched as one of the ghosts appeared on the monitor and shot at innocent people. Several armed tanks appeared, but the missiles went straight through them. A blast shook the whole building and the three siblings worried if their walls were to crumble down around them. They looked at each other with fear.

"Ariel, when is this going to end?" Skye asked her older sister.

"Shut up, Skye!" Jason hissed. He was afraid and didn't want anyone to hear them, even though it would be impossible with several inches of reinforced, ectoplasm covered walls and all the shouting and screaming outside. Ariel crawled over to her little sister and hugged her tightly. Jason crawled over and joined in the family hug, at least, what was left of the family.

"Jason, I think it's time we eat." Ariel whispered to her younger brother. Her brother nodded and crawled over to one of the food bags. He ate a handful of stale cereal and passed the box to Ariel. She took out a handful as well and ate before passing it to her youngest sibling, still clutched in her arms. The younger sibling ate slowly, remembering what it was like to actually eat something and not just take small bites out of food.

"It'll be harder from now on," Jason sighed, "but we will face the task and finish without rest! Just like Danny Phantom!"

"Would give it a rest, Danny Phantom does not and has never existed!" Ariel was sick of hearing about that stupid hero. All her brother talks about is Danny Phantom, but Danny Phantom is the worst hero, ever. "If he even existed at all, he disappeared after he saved the two teenagers, but where was he when our father was kidnapped?" Ariel glared at her younger sibling.

Her brother started to cry and Ariel felt bad right away. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, she just didn't believe in Danny Phantom was all. She sighed as she climbed over to her brother and gave him a hug with her younger sister still on her lap. They hugged until a blast rang through the building again. Skye ducked under a bag of food and Jason followed Ariel to the monitor. A ghost was flying around and shooting everything in sight.

Ariel felt the anger boil up in her, but she knew how to control it and it quickly subsided. She sat down and watched as Jason crawled into his hiding spot. Ariel glanced one more time at the screen, hoping that anything would stand up to those bullies outside. She crawled into her hiding spot, still able to see the monitor, but instead fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She was woken by her little sister shaking her. She was crying as she tried to get Ariel to move. Ariel opened her eyes and Skye hugged her tightly. Ariel smiled, but she was still tired. Jason had peered out of his hiding spot to see if his big sister was alright. Ariel smiled at him and motioned for him to get back into his hiding spot. Ariel squeezed so there was enough room for Skye to hide with her. She sighed as she looked at the monitor, the man was now laughing at the dead bodies that were gathering up on the streets. She wanted to scream when a long row full of tired and hungry people were chained and used as slaves. She once again controlled her anger and settled down for a nap. She hadn't slept for what felt like days, but she knew she had slept only a few hours ago.

"I'm going to go to sleep, wake me if anything happens," Ariel whispered to her younger siblings they both nodded and hid. Ariel slept uncomfortably as she remembered what it was like to sleep in a bed, only two weeks ago. She opened her eyes and sighed. She couldn't fall back asleep. She signaled to her siblings and they fell asleep as Ariel watched the monitors.

She had muted the volume since most of it was just screams, but she turned it up a little when someone on the screen started fighting back. She watched in hopes that that person would be able to destroy the ghosts. The person was shot and flew into the brick wall of the school. She changed the screen before she started crying. She watched as the military retreated into bunkers that were 'ghost-free.' A sign hung on the doorway of a blown building saying, "Goodbye, my love. Meet me in heaven." Ariel had just finished reading it before another blast shot it down.

Ariel looked away when someone possessed by a ghost was shot at. The ghost left the body without harm, but the person fell forward and died. Ariel still held back her tears. It was a war out there, and a war to hold back her tears, but she had to make sure if someone they knew needed their help. She closed her eyes and bit her to keep herself from crying. She muted the volume and looked at another screen.

In this screen, a ghost was standing in a white suit, holding up an innocent little girl. The girl looked like Skye. Ariel glanced at her sleeping sister then turned back to see the ghost laughing at her. Ariel couldn't hold down her rage anymore. She took deep breaths and looked away from the screen, but her siblings were staring at her. They were staring at her gritted teeth, her set jaw, and her neon pink eyes.

Her little brother stared at her for a while until Ariel could get her anger under control. She numbed her body until all emotion was void. Then she thought back to her times watching Skye and Jason. She smiled at her siblings, but they still stared at her as if she were a ghost.

"Your- your eyes changed color!" Jason wanted to jump in joy. "You have Danny Phantom's powers!"

"What?" Ariel was dumbfounded, would her siblings pull a trick on her while under attack?

"It's true!" Skye exclaimed. "You eyes were pink!"

"And glowing," Jason added.

"Stop it, you two, or we'll get caught." Ariel hissed. The two children quieted down and Ariel shook her head as she crawled back into her hiding spot to watch the monitor. "It isn't possible because Danny Phantom does not and has never existed," she reassured herself.

She watched as her two younger siblings stared at her until she motioned them to get some sleep. They laid down, but they didn't sleep. Ariel shook her head and turned back to the monitor once more. Nothing had changed except the girl was gone and the man holding her was gone. Ariel figured that he took her to his master. She flipped through some of the screens to see the girl again, being held up to a ghost with black hair, diseased-looking skin, and a cape. The man smiled at the girl when she started screaming. He said something, but Ariel had forgotten to turn off the mute and didn't hear what he had said.

He threw the girl at the white-suited man and he chained her to one of the slave lines. The girl hugged the person in front of her, it must have been a relative, or maybe a friend, but they hugged until the whip smacked their backs. Ariel looked away, she had felt that whip, it wasn't normal either. It left you feeling empty, heartless, like you had become the person who hit you. Skye rubbed her arm where she had blocked it from hitting her mom. Her mom then pushed her out of the way when the whip came back down. Ariel ran from the man after he whipped her mother on the face and came after her. She hid in an alleyway before sneaking back inside the only safe place in Amity Park.

Ariel felt a tear fall down her cheek at the thought of her mom. Heart broken and sick, she was taken away and never seen again. Ariel clutched the last thing her mom had touched before she was taken, her favorite necklace that her father had given her mother then to her. She wiped away the tear and thought of hateful memories to replace the sadness, she could control hate. Hate would never control her.

"Ariel?" Skye asked after she watched her sister reach up to her necklace. Every time her big sister thought of her mother she let one tear fall before changing from sadness. Skye crawled onto her sister's lap and let her sister hug her dearly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself." Ariel smiled. Skye smiled back and crawled back to her hiding spot. Ariel crawled into hers and watched the screens again. There wasn't anything else to do. She saw a ghost woman with flaming blue hair and white skin kiss the man who had thrown the girl at the white-suited man. She sighed and crawled into her hiding spot a little deeper to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel woke to her sister and brother screaming. Ariel quickly quieted them down and looked to see a hole in the wall of their safe place. Ariel quickly found some wood and ripped the boards apart. She boarded up the hole and prayed that no ghost came through. She hugged her siblings dearly and watched the monitor. She had changed it to the screen that was on the street, she could barely make out the hole, but it was there. She watched as ghosts sped by and didn't notice their hole. Skye gave a sigh of relief and put her finger up to her mouth before letting her siblings go back to their hiding spots. Now, there could be no talking, at all.

She stared at the monitor, making sure no ghost noticed the hole that could penetrate into their safe place. She shook her head to keep herself awake and watched the monitor more. More and more destruction was taking place, but she didn't care. She only cared about her siblings. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as nothing happened to disrupt Jason's brilliant eyes that were blue and intelligent, or Skye's perfect smile that made all the adults let her go ahead of them in line for ice cream.

Ariel smiled at them. They were sleeping together, not bothering each other, or poking each other. They were the perfect siblings, they were her siblings. Ariel turned back to the monitor and watched it like she would watch a thief. She never looked away until Skye or Jason could substitute her when she needed sleep. They ate their rations slowly and the food would be able to be used for over a year if they kept the rationing the same. The water was twice the amount of food and rationing was even more important on that than the food.

For five weeks, progress didn't change, the ghosts were still causing mayhem and nobody was strong enough to stand up to them. Ariel grew tired of watching the monitor, but she couldn't look away because her siblings were sleeping. She decided to change the screen for just a second to check on how the other survivors were faring. There was nobody in view. She changed it through several different screens and saw that nobody was left, even the ghosts had move to a different town. She kept changing the screens and didn't see one ghost or living human. She sighed with relief as she woke her siblings and told them that the ghosts were gone. Her siblings cheered without making a sound, but feared going outside.

Ariel promised them she would be back as soon as she found someone else and left them alone. She opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. Ariel looked around to make sure there were no ghosts and turned on her Specter Deflector. She walked through the body ridden streets and empty buildings, searching for survivors. She saw a comic book store that had Danny Phantom on the cover. She opened it to see that the author was a man named Tucker Foley and that he claimed to know the secret identity of Danny Phantom. Ariel shook her head and put the comic back down on the rack.

"Danny Phantom does not and has never existed." She reassured herself after remembering when her siblings had claimed to see her eyes change color and glow. She looked around the comic book store to see an old man dead. She bent down to close his eyes and saw something in his hand. She took it out to find a letter, she knew she shouldn't read it, but the man was dead anyway.

It read:

_Sam! Danny isn't dead, he found a way to stay alive! I don't know where he is, but he said something about the ghost zone and Vlad. I think Vlad has captured Danny! Sam, I hope you get this soon. The ghost invasion is just another one of Plasmius' plans to get Danny to join the 'dark side!' We have to help him!_

_Signed, Tuck_

"Sam? Tuck? Who are they?" Ariel asked. "She looked back at the comic books. Danny Phantom's name read across the top, but Tucker Foley's was underneath it. "Tuck is a nickname for Tucker!" Ariel cried.

"What was that?" Someone said, or something. Ariel ducked under the desk, next to the old, dead man. She was quiet until the things left and she made sure they were gone before peeking out of the desk.

"If Tucker is talking about Danny," Ariel started. Hey eyes looked back to the comic, "then Danny must have existed! The letter says he's alive, but joined the dark side. Who is Sam? Why are these two adults talking about the world-saving teenager?" Ariel crawled out of the desk fully and grabbed a comic book. She started to open it but heard footsteps coming her way. She ducked under the desk again when a frail voice asked for Tucker. Ariel stepped out from underneath the desk and saw an old woman crying over her lost friend.

"Are you Sam?" Ariel asked.

The woman nodded and dried her tears. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ariel. I found this note and," Ariel looked at the comic book in her hand as the old woman read the letter.

"So you guessed who he is?" The old woman smiled up at Ariel and couldn't help noticing her blue eyes.

"Yeah," Ariel looked at the ground. The sight of a depressed, old woman feeling sympathy for her made her (if nothing else) uncomfortable.

"Danny was a good friend of ours. He always had to run off somewhere and fight some ghost that had appeared outside of the ghost zone. He came after us when we were kidnapped. His ghost-self keeping him young and the realm we were in had a different speed of time. We were supposed to die seven years ago." The old woman smiled. "It took him seven years to find us, but he never gave up. He always kept looking."

"You were the two teenagers who were kidnapped!" Ariel said quietly.

The old woman nodded and began to walk outside. "We have to get you away from all of these ghosts. Here, there's a place in my home that hasn't been destroyed yet."

"I can't," Ariel stopped as she remembered her siblings, "I have to go get my brother and sister first."

"Alright dear, I'll come with you." The woman smiled and noticed Ariel's blue eyes again. They looked like Danny's, she commented to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's right over here." Ariel smiled and walked over to the door. She knocked three seconds and waited five seconds before knocking four more times. Skye opened the door and let them in.

Jason was holding out a squirt gun and acting like it was a weapon. "Ghost, be gone!" he called.

"Jason, there is no ghost. This is Sam." Ariel walked over and lowered his weapon.

Sam noticed that all the children had something like Danny, his smile, his eyes and his hair. She closed her eyes and told herself she was just seeing things before opening them again. Ariel closed the door behind Sam and walked briskly over to the monitor.

"What's this?" Sam asked as she saw the monitor that Ariel was staring at so intently.

"This is the monitor. It shows what's happening around the town." Ariel answered and flipped to the next screen. She kept flipping through screens to make sure the first things she heard weren't nearby. Sam smiled and watched as Ariel seemed determined to find something.

"You know, you're a lot like someone I know." Sam commented.

"Really, who?" Ariel asked without turning away from the monitors.

"DP," Sam smiled as she looked at the comic still in Ariel's hands.

"Who?" Ariel turned, but she knew right away from seeing what Sam was looking at. "How am I like him? We're not related."

"Do you know who your father or mother?" Sam asked and made sure her siblings couldn't overhear their conversation.

"No, I just know the by Mom and Dad." Ariel lied. She touched her necklace, but refrained from crying.

"I think we should leave this town," Sam suggested.

"Why?" Skye asked as she walked over.

"This place is in ruins and I think I know a place that won't be attacked." Sam smiled.

"How? Ghosts can go anywhere they want. This place is safe because Dad lined it with ectoplasm, until something blew a hole in the wall."

"Yes, but ghosts can get in through that hole, so we should leave. Or else we might be trapped when a ghost comes in." Sam looked at the hole.

"Good point, but where are we going to go?" Jason asked.

"If you follow me, you'll know." Sam smiled, but she knew she was taking these kids to the most dangerous place in the world.

The kids agreed and followed Sam as they snuck out of Amity Park's wasteland and through thick woods. Ariel carried the food bag. She refused to let it be taken from her. Her siblings and Sam carried the water. Ariel fell several times with the weight of the bag, but each time she pushed herself further.

Sam told the children to set up camp without a fire and Ariel pulled out a handful of cereal. She passed the box around and felt its weight when she got it back. Almost empty. She dumped its contents into another box and threw that one on the ground. Sam wanted to argue since she was a vegetarian and cared for the environment, but after seeing how tired Ariel was, she decided not to.

They slept through the night soundly and not one of them woke from their sleep. Ariel was the first to wake. She always had a habit of waking before the sunrise. She smiled as the brilliant array of colors covered the sky. She smiled as Jason woke to see the colors too. Sam woke after the sunrise was done and they waited for Skye to rise from her restful slumber before returning to their trip through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel was getting an uncomfortable feeling in her gut, but she passed it off as nerves and kept walking. They reached a clearing and saw a huge mansion. Ariel immediately grabbed her siblings and dropped the food bag. Ariel handed her Specter Deflector to Skye and made her put it on. Something was wrong.

Sam noticed her distrust of the building and looked at it to. She saw a blue light coming from one of the windows. It quickly faded, but Sam knew it was Danny. She started to the front door after looking for guards and not seeing any. She looked back at the children to see their distrust of the building. It was mostly coming from Ariel. Sam turned back to the children and smiled. She invited them to stay there where the ghosts could get them. That made them hurry up inside. Sam looked inside to see no one home. She walked up the steps and found a small closet where everyone could stash their food and climbed up more steps.

Ariel stopped and ordered her younger sibling to hide in the closet until she came and got them. They nodded and moved silently back to the closet. Sam looked at Ariel, intrigued by her move. She wanted to ask why, but Danny was closer to her than he had been for years. She didn't want to let him slip to the dark side. Ariel followed her slowly and stopped on several occasions to look around. Sam urged Ariel on so she could see for herself that the place was safe enough for her siblings.

Sam finally reached the floor where Danny's color had been spotted and she opened to what she guessed was his room. She opened the door to see Danny in his ghost form, smiling at her. Except he wasn't tied up and there wasn't anything holding him there.

"Danny!" Sam cried out and hugged the ghost.

"It's been a long time, Sam," Danny hugged back, but he hated the old hag who hugged him with so much love. He noticed a young girl watching him carefully and smiled at her. Ariel didn't fall for it and continued to watch him.

"Danny, I've missed you so much. I thought you had died then Ariel had found a note that Tucker had seen you and–" Sam cut off and cried into the ghosts shoulder.

"I know, I killed Tucker," Danny smiled evilly as Sam stared at Danny and backed away.

Ariel didn't move, she didn't stop watching the so-called hero that had killed his own friend. Sam started running away, but Danny didn't care. He was intrigued by this little girl's bravery, unlike his old friend Sam.

"Why did you do it?" Ariel asked as they started moving in circles around each other, neither one giving an opening to the other.

"It was easy, once Master had taken the goodness out of my heart. I merely had to scare Tucker. He had a heart attack on the spot. I was disappointed though, he really didn't put up a fight like his parents." Danny smiled wider at the thought of death.

"Why did you force him to write that letter?" Ariel asked, afraid to fight this spawn of the man who had thrown the girl who looked like her sister.

"To get my old friend Sam here," Danny frowned when he saw Ariel's eyes change from blue to neon pink.

"You- you were the one who took mother away!" Ariel cried.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong there. I wasn't allowed to go out in public much, Master's orders." Danny frowned at the thought of missing all of those chances to smell blood in the air.

"Where are all the slaves?" Ariel cried, trying to regain herself but losing quickly.

"Their in the dungeons, wasting away like the pathetic humans they are."

"But you're half-human!" Ariel cried as she felt a power overcome her body and shoot a ghostly beam at Danny. He dodged it easily, but Ariel wouldn't stop firing. She didn't know where this power was coming from, but she didn't care. This creature didn't deserve to live.

"Don't remind me you pathetic, little girl. I have loathed the day when my master said he needed my other half with me." Danny lunged through the beams, but Ariel dodged him and shot him in the back.

"The real Danny Phantom would never turn on his friends!" Ariel cried out as rings appeared around her. She looked down at herself. She was turning into Danny Phantom. She stared at the new outfit she was wearing, but forgot about Danny. He grabbed her and threw her into the wall, leaving an indent a foot in. Ariel fell to the floor and couldn't rise. Her vision was becoming blurry as a ring appeared around her and changed her back into human form.

"I see you have done well, Daniel." Vlad walked in through the door and smiled at the girl who was unconscious.

"Thank you, Master." Danny bowed and walked over to the girl. "What shall I do with her?"

"Hmm… I could always use another shoe shiner." Vlad laughed and woke Ariel up. She didn't open her eyes, but guessed at where Vlad was. "Then again, she will be my adopted daughter. Yes, I can see it now, since Ember cannot have any, we shall have her." Vlad laughed again as Danny picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel tried to be as limber as she could, but it was hard when her chest hurt and they were going down stairs. She tightened her legs and felt Danny's hand relax a bit. She slid off and changed as Danny turned towards her. She flew up through the roof and was floating in the air above the mansion. She stopped to admire the view before turning and barely missing the shot fired at her. Danny flew through the roof and tackled her. They fell to the ground with Danny on top of Ariel.

Ariel phased at the last second and flew out from under Danny. Danny hit the ground hard and Ariel flew back to Amity Park. She looked behind her and didn't see anyone. She stopped above the blown Nasty Burger and looked around, she was sure he had followed her…

Danny appeared right in front of Ariel and threw her to the ground. She landed on some tables and couldn't get up. Her back was throbbing as she looked at where she had hit the table edge. Danny flew down into the building slowly, smiling.

Ariel prepared to strike with beams, but she saw Danny smiling and she saw her little sister in him. Her beams faded and his smile turned evil and he shot at Ariel. She phased through to wall and landed on the ground. She stood up slowly and prepared to fight, no matter what condition she was in. Danny was still smiling as she threw all of strength into one last beam that he dodged.

Ariel fell to the ground and felt her self be carried away after changing back. She wanted to fight, but her strength was gone. She let herself be carried to the mansion and she was set down on a comfortable bed. She closed her eyes and remembered what it was like before the Ghost War. She remembered her mother's smile, her father's charm, her little brother's eyes, and her little sister's smile.

Ariel fought the sleep when she remembered that that man had Skye's smile. She struggled against the thought of him being her father and struggled even more against the exhaustion that overwhelmed her. She broke free and found herself on a bed in a room that seemed to be made just for her. She ran out of the room and changed into her ghost form and flew to the closet she had told her brother and sister to stay in. She phased her head through the door and saw that they weren't there. Ariel opened the door to find the food, water, and her siblings gone.

"If you want to see them again, you must obey me." Vlad smiled as his evil plot began happening the right way.

"Where are they?" Ariel shouted at the evil man.

"Why they are locked up tight in a ghost chamber I had built myself." Vlad grabbed Ariel's arm and held on tightly.

Ariel phased through it and started to run. She phased through the floor of several levels and heard her siblings' screams. She ran to the metal, ectoplasm-lined chamber and saw her siblings crying and screaming for her.

She tried to phase through it, but it repelled her. She tried the door, but it was locked tight. She tried blasting the handle, but it bounced off and hit her. She was sent flying through the air. Danny caught her as a sense of exhaustion took over her. She fought against it and ran back to the chamber. She had to free her siblings! She banged on the door, but it made her weak, more tired. She felt someone pick her up again and take her back to her room. She fought to stay awake as much as she could, but she just couldn't win. She closed her eyes and dreamt of nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke in a sleepy haze. Her back hurt, she had a fight with someone, she didn't like another person, and she was missing something. She couldn't remember anything other than that. She sat up on her bed and looked around. This wasn't her room, or was it? She started walking to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "Weird," Ariel said and moved back to her bed. She fell asleep on it again and slept soundly.

She woke to a boy sitting on her bed, she remembered him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. He was wearing a black hazmat suit with the letter 'D' on it. She had sworn she had seen him from somewhere. His coal black hair reminded her someone else. She smiled at the boy who smiling at her. His smile reminded her of-

She had forgotten Skye and Jason! She wanted to hit herself, but the boy was watching her. She knew who he was and hated him. She kept her smile and didn't change from her smile as she followed Danny down the hallway and realized he was taking her to where her siblings were being held. She followed him and acted like she was stupid. It gave her a chance to look at the surroundings. Danny opened the door and showed her the container. He didn't say a word when he opened the door and her siblings hugged her. Ariel still played stupid and acted as if she didn't why they were hugging her.

"You can drop the act." Danny grinned as he saw the siblings in a tight hug.

"What do you mean?" Ariel played stupid.

Danny walked into the ghost chamber and pulled out the comic book. He came back with a smile on his face. "You saved me from Vlad, I'm repaying the favor."

"How did I save you?" Ariel asked as she hugged her brother and sister dearly before looking back up at Danny. He was younger now. He wasn't the man that she had seen before. He was just a year older than she was, about fourteen. "You're younger, too," Ariel pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks to Vlad, he built a machine that would change anybody's age to anything. Just be careful not to set it too high." Danny smiled. "Vlad's gone for the moment. I don't exactly know how, but you saved me. You reminded me of someone I knew and everything came back to me in an instant. It was like I didn't know me until I saw you."

"See, I told you he was real!" Jason exclaimed. Ariel blushed when she looked at him, her siblings didn't know she was just like him, even if she didn't know why.

"I see that," Ariel smiled as Danny picked up Skye.

"Why do we all look like you?" Ariel asked as she noticed Skye and Danny's smiles were the same.

"I think Vlad cloned me, I remember an accident, and my parents coming to save me. I think my dad must have gotten himself in to trouble and grabbed the wrong thing when he left." Danny smiled and saw Ariel smiling at him, with a real smile, not a fake one.

They hugged each other tightly before Danny suggested getting the little one's out of the mansion before Vlad showed up. Danny was already holding Skye and Ariel changed to her ghost form and surprised Jason with a flight home. Ariel and Danny kept exchanging looks while they flew home. For a walk, it had taken three days to get from Amity Park to Vlad's mansion, but flying only took them an hour or so because they were weighed down by Jason and Skye.

Ariel noticed how much shorter her trip was and landed safely next to the ghost chamber. Ariel flew through the hole in the wall and opened the door for the others. Jason didn't seem to want to leave Danny at all, but Danny and Ariel still had a job to do. They eventually got Jason to calm down after Danny promised him that he could see Danny whenever he wanted after he got back. Skye opened her eyes in joy too, but didn't say anything.

Danny and Ariel flew off to Vlad's mansion to take care of him once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Skye landed on the front step to the mansion. Danny arrived soon after he scanned the mansion. Vlad wasn't there. Ariel sighed, he could be anywhere by now and she had to get back to her siblings.

"Maybe he's with his minions, destroying some town filled with innocent people," Ariel joked dryly.

Danny's eyes glowed for a second then sat down next to Ariel, "Don't ever joke like that."

"I don't know, I think he's just run scared." Ariel smiled at the thought of the person who caused so much pain, running from a thirteen- and fourteen-year-old pair of half-ghosts.

"Where to now?" Danny asked.

Ariel turned and looked at him change into his human form. His blue rings covering his body. Ariel did the same and watched the pink rings change her into a human. Ariel leaned onto Danny's shoulder. She was tired of looking for him.

Danny blushed and looked away so Ariel wouldn't see. He liked her as much as he had liked Paulina. The two had already freed all of the captured people and sent most of the ghosts lurking around the mansion home. Danny had to admit, even if he took lessons from Vlad during his time under his control, Ariel seemed more powerful than he was. He couldn't resist looking into her eyes every time he looked at her. They were the same eyes that he had, yet he found them attractive and every changing.

Ariel had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Danny sighed and started to change. He heard a loud ringing and suddenly felt tired. His rings faded and Danny closed his eyes. Ariel felt Danny fall and opened her eyes immediately. He had fallen asleep, but Ariel couldn't get him to wake up. Ariel shoved him against the ground angrily and that woke him up. Ariel started to change and heard the buzzing to. She stopped changing and grabbed her ears.

"I was wondering if my machine worked," Vlad Plasmius said from above them.

"Plasmius!" Danny felt his anger building and felt his eyes change colors. They had been searching for him for a week.

"Why Daniel, you're back, and I see you used my machine to turn yourself back into your age." Vlad smiled as he landed on the ground and changed from Plasmius to Masters.

"You're a halfa too!" Ariel cried out. She was the only one who didn't know Vlad before.

"Yes, Ariel, my dear, but the only difference is that I can change, and you can't." Vlad smiled as he walked over to the tired duo. "And it seems to have some pleasing side effects as well," Vlad laughed.

"Why can't we change?" Ariel asked as they moved around Vlad slowly.

"Well, its simple, a hypersonic emission is heard and it only effects you when you change, if prolonged exposure, say you were to change fully, would cause you to go crazy." Vlad laughed again as Danny lunged from behind Vlad.

Ariel jumped on him from the front, but they both fell through him smacked each other. Ariel put her hand through him. It was like he was never there. She did it again and saw a black disk on the ground.

"Hologram," Ariel whispered. "She reached down and picked up the metal disk. The hologram Vlad laughed as he faded away. Ariel looked at the little, black, metal disk. It was the size of her hand, and it had a lens on one side, the rest was just metal. Ariel tried to change again, but the ringing came back and Ariel stopped, grabbed her ears.

"Ariel," Danny started, "I think it's a trap."

"Why?" But Ariel could already see the thousands of ghosts flying at them, they would surely be overcome, no matter if they fought of not.


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel stepped back and looked around, there had to be something around here causing that noise. Ariel tried to change and heard it again, but instead of fighting it, she listened to it. It seemed to come from the hedges. She stopped changing back and gripped her ears in pain. She walked over to the hedges and found a small speaker. She ripped the cord and it snapped off as Danny tried to change.

Danny changed successfully as the blue ring around him covered his body. Ariel changed as well. They prepared to an all out assault, but they both feared the worse was yet to come. Ariel fought off three ghosts at once as Danny fought off four.

Ariel grabbed on of them and started swinging it around. It knocked hers back just long enough to give her a chance to shoot at one of Danny's. Ariel turned back, but they weren't moving towards her. She looked around, Danny's ghosts weren't attacking him either.

"I'm back. It's good to be home, isn't it Daniel?" Vlad smiled at Danny and snapped his fingers. "But it can't be home without family." Vlad laughed as Ember brought Jason and Skye's struggling form up to Ariel.

"No!" Ariel started flying towards her siblings, but the ghosts flew after her and caught her legs. She hit the ground and changed back.

"You see, my dear, if you struggle, I'm afraid Ember might just go against my orders and kill these brats." Vlad laughed again as Skye fought her way out of Ember's grip. She landed roughly, but ran to Ariel. Ariel hugged her tightly as ten ghosts were moving closer to her. Danny saw and put himself in the way of the attack.

"Plasmius, you always have been low, but this is too low, even for you." Danny prepared green beams in his hands as the ghosts stopped and made a circle around the three children.

"Ah, yes, I suppose it is, but who cares, I rule the world and there's nothing you can do about it." Vlad laughed again and pushed a button on his wrist. Ariel couldn't change back without the emission going off. She was stuck in her human form.

"Ariel?" Skye asked as she hugged her tighter.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Ariel tried to reassure her younger sister, but she wasn't sure if it be okay.

"Ariel, get behind," Danny called as he saw the nearing ghosts.

"The Specter Deflector!" Ariel cried out after noticing Skye's belt. Ariel pushed a button and turned it on. It zapped Ariel, but she pushed Skye away and turned to face her enemies. She didn't have to worry about her little sister, she was safe with the belt one, but the only problem was that there was only one belt.

Ariel saw the look on Jason's face and knew she had to help. She had to sneak behind a ghost somehow and make the ghost let him go. Ariel scanned the surrounding, woods, a big house, and thousands upon thousands of ghosts. Ariel blocked some of the ghosts that were trying to grab her, but she struggled against the hold of three grabbing her arms and leg. A ghost grabbed her free leg and began flying up to Vlad. Ariel struggled some more, but if the ghosts were to let go, there was no possibility of living from that fall. Ariel started to feel cold and numb from the ghosts grip. She felt shivers run down her spine as she tried to blink away the exhaustion that was overwhelming her.

"Look what I caught in my little trap." Vlad smiled as Ariel fought back her sudden tiredness and struggled weakly against the ghosts holding her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let her go!" Danny cried from below and flew up to Ariel. He pushed the ghosts back and caught Ariel in his arms. Vlad just laughed as more ghosts flew at the ghost boy. Danny screamed in pain as he took every shot that was for Ariel.

"Daniel, why do you do this to yourself? It's completely hopeless, and yet you still struggle." Vlad frowned at Danny as he started to fall from the sky.

"No!" Jason cried as he watched his hero become weak and powerless.

Danny changed back in the air and hit the ground. Ariel was on top of him. She opened her eyes to see Danny's closed. She sat up through a massive headache and looked around. She felt her mind swimming as she changed. The ringing began, but she had to change to save Jason. She pushed herself more and was able to change, but it was an exhausting challenge.

She tried to wake Danny, but he wouldn't get up. She felt the anger surround her as she looked to the man who had taken out her friend, stolen her siblings, and killed thousands of people and enslaved so many more. She could feel the wind changing around her as she screamed out. The glass broke on the windows as her ghostly wail made Ember let go of Jason and let him drop from the sky. Ariel caught him and hugged him dearly. She grabbed Skye, and after feeling the zap from the belt, she felt awake. She had an idea. She told Skye to hug Danny while Vlad was still trying to figure out what happened.

Skye picked Jason up as Skye hugged Danny. Danny woke up immediately, but couldn't get Skye to stop hugging him. Ariel had to call Skye off and turn off the belt. Danny picked her up and started flying somewhere safe. Ariel followed, but they were being followed. Skye flew over up to Danny and pointed behind her. He saw the army of ghosts too and started flying faster. Ariel flew faster too, but they weren't fast enough.

The ghosts caught up to them and surrounded them completely. Ariel held on to Jason tighter as some of them left their position to attack, they would only attack three at a time at the most. Ariel dodged them and tried to hit them, it wasn't hard to miss. Ariel held on to Skye as Danny focused on one beam and fired, they followed the beam out of the circle, but the ghosts regrouped and surrounded them.

"There's no way out!" Ariel cried.

"There's one way! Remember in issue number 153, Danny took his friends to the ghost world!" Jason exclaimed. "We could run in there and they would follow us so we trap them there!"

"Only one problem," Skye sighed, "we don't have a ghost portal."

"You know about that?" Jason asked.

Ariel and Danny looked at each other. Ariel smiled, "We may not have one, but Plasmius does."

"I'm not going to let you go through with that! It took me seven years to find my friends the last time I went in there. It's not going to happen again." Danny moved in front of Ariel.

"We have to, and that's final." Ariel glared at Danny. There was no other way, but the probability of that plan working was extremely low. Ariel knew it was her last chance to get rid of these ghosts forever, and she was not going to miss that chance because some boy told her it was dangerous.

"No!" Danny shouted as he held back the tears that flooded his eyes.

"We have to! Think about all those lives those ghosts have taken! Don't you care that they'll take more to get their army stronger?" Ariel cried.

"No! I care about here and now, and I'm going to let you risk being trapped in the ghost zone!" Danny remembered the hopelessness he felt as he denied her access to the portal.

Ariel suddenly handed Skye and Jason to Danny and flew to the wall of the wide circle. None of the ghosts were moving, but Ariel didn't care. She put up her arms and flew through the wall, knocking back one of the ghosts and letting it fall to the ground. Danny followed. He tried to catch her, but he couldn't move fast enough with the kids. Skye started crying and Jason was holding on tightly to Danny.

Ariel wiped away the tears that blocked her vision. She almost flew directly into Plasmius, but he grabbed her arm and made her stop. She fought against his grip, but couldn't get free. She was crying when she saw Danny coming. Ariel tried to get a hold of herself, but couldn't. She tried to phase through Plasmius' hand, but instead changed into her human form. She felt too weak to change back and stopped fighting. She wiped away her tears again as Plasmius moved towards his mansion.

Ariel let herself be flown there and she was laid down on a bed to rest. She wanted to wipe away her tears, but she was too tired to move her hand. She closed her blurry eyes and fell asleep on the bed with Plasmius sitting next to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel woke in a blur. She rubbed her dry eyes to see a bright light shining in front of her she put out her arms to move it and saw Danny, Skye, and Jason strapped to a machine. They were all sleeping, and they looked peaceful. Ariel sat up and looked around. Light spots still distorted her vision as she made out the laboratory. She saw a big computer and a portal of some kind. She guessed it was a ghost portal, but the trap wouldn't work without everyone going through.

She felt something missing inside her and pained to know what it was. She walked over and freed Skye and Jason from their straps. She hesitated before undoing Danny's. She didn't trust him after he had made her lose her only chance to condemn the ghosts to the ghost world only. She couldn't move Danny, but she carried Skye and Jason to the portal. She put her arm through it and pulled her arm back out. It looked normal. She took a vehicle she was guessing was easy to drive and placed all three of the sleeping bodies in the back of the vehicle. She got on the driver's side and pushed a button that said 'GO.' She started flying through the ghost realm. She found a huge castle and landed her vehicle slowly before entering the floating land. She walked out without taking her friend and siblings.

She opened the door to see a sword lain on the floor and several pumpkins in the huge room. She picked up the sword and it felt light in her hand. Danny came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She yelped and dropped the sword.

"What are you doing with the Fright Knight's sword?" Danny asked.

"The who? I was just looking at it." Ariel sighed, Danny didn't seem to like her right now, and she didn't like him.

"The Fright Knight, he's a knight and when his sword passes through you, it sends you to your deepest fears." Danny looked at it and looked at all the pumpkins around. "Did you take this out of one of the pumpkins?"

"No, I found it on the floor." Ariel watched as he plunged the sword into a pumpkin. Nothing happened. Ariel looked at Danny as if she expected something to happen. He was confused and kept staring at the sword.

"Something should have happened. The Fright Knight's ghost should have been sucked into this pumpkin." Danny looked at Ariel fearfully. "The Fright Knight is free."

Ariel didn't know who the Fright Knight was, but he sounded scary. She walked over to him to give him comfort, but it didn't seem to help. "Why is there a red dot on your forehead?" Ariel noticed.

"What?" Danny touched his forehead and felt nothing.

"It's some sort of laser," Ariel commented.

Danny's eyes went wide and jumped out of the way as a small dart whizzed by his ear. Ariel realized what's going on and stared running away from the red light. A big ghost appeared with weapons scattered across his body.

"Who's that?" Ariel asked.

"I am Skulker! The greatest hunter of all time!"

Danny's blue lines surrounded his body and he changed into his ghost form and flew at Skulker. Ariel changed and saw the neon pink ring move up her body as she changed. She flew back to the vehicle as Danny fought Skulker. Danny had left them alone and Ariel was worried. She checked on them, Jason and Skye were still there. She shook them, but they wouldn't wake. Ariel sighed and shut and locked the door. She checked and saw that she couldn't phase through the car, just in case. She couldn't and with a sigh of relief, flew back to the fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny was thrown against the wall when Ariel's pink beams shot out and hit Skulker on the chest. Skulker was thrown into the wall as Danny got up and began to run. Ariel did the same and unlocked the vehicle. Danny climbed into the passenger's seat as Ariel got in the driver's. Ariel tried to put to put it in reverse, but hit the wall instead. After an 'oops,' Ariel put it in reverse and then drove off. Skulker didn't follow. Ariel found another portal and went though it.

She stopped the vehicle and got out. It was a partially destroyed building, but Danny seemed happy. Ariel didn't understand why at all until Danny explained to her that it was his old house. He ran over to a pile of metal and pulled out the Fenton Xtractor. He grabbed several other things with it.

"Where are we again?" Ariel asked, still not believing that this could be his home.

Danny opened the weapons vault before saying, "We're at the mother load of ghost hunting equipment."

"Wow!" was the only thing Ariel could say. There was an ectoplasm-lined fishing pole, a small, hand-held video that was labeled GHOST FINDER, and other strange items that seem to have something to do with ghosts.

"This is my parent's old stuff. They must have forgotten it here." Danny smiled as he pulled out two small earrings. "Here, take these Fenton Phones, the Fenton Finder, and the Fenton Ghost Gloves." Danny handed Ariel all of the stuff. Ariel almost fell over, but caught herself and put the stuff in the vehicle.

"That's a lot of 'Fenton,'" Ariel remarked as Danny put in some other things in Ariel's hands. Ariel held out the Fenton Phones. Danny took one and Ariel, after shifting some of the other stuff around, took the other as they fitted them into their ears.

"Yeah, my parents always did that." Danny picked up a bat that had the word 'Fenton' on it and threw it aside.

"What are we going to do with all this stuff?" Ariel asked as Danny put some more things in her arms.

"We're going to beat Plasmius," Danny smiled. He picked up the thing he was looking for and showed it to Ariel, "with this. It's a Fenton Thermos. It can catch ghosts with the use of a little ghost power."

"Wow!" Ariel said again as she looked at the thermos. She recognized it from somewhere, but she couldn't remember.

"Yeah, another girl had one, but I think she left long ago," Danny frowned.

"I know where she is!" Ariel remembered. She had seen the place on one of the view screens. An old woman had held that while she was talking on the phone. "Follow me!" Ariel changed and started flying to the building.

Danny changed and phased through the wall, he didn't see Ariel right away, but he saw her pulling some more ghost-hunting equipment out of a half-destroyed house. Danny flew over and recognized Valerie Gray's stuff. Ariel had gotten the other thermos and Valerie's hover board. Ariel smiled as Danny gaped at the incredible find, both of them looked to be in perfect, working order. Ariel went down to put that stuff in the vehicle as her siblings slowly woke. Skye just stared as Ariel and Danny flew back and forth, retrieving more ghost hunting equipment from Gray's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Ariel shoved the last of it in the trunk and checked on her siblings. They were both awake and staring. "Got enough stuff?" Jason asked.

"I hope so, only half of it has the word 'Fenton' on it," Ariel joked loud enough so Danny could hear. She had made fun of everything that had the name 'Fenton' on it for more than five times. The equipment was great, but she still liked to make fun of Danny.

"Give me a break, will you?" Danny pleaded after Ariel was done laughing. Jason didn't get it, he didn't know his hero's last name or that his parents liked their last name a lot. Ariel got in the drivers seat and looked at Danny. He had his hands crossed and shook his head, "I'm driving."

"But it was one mistake!" Ariel complained.

"I'm driving this time, so we won't get into another accident." Danny argued. Ariel moaned as she moved over and Danny got in the driver's seat. Danny started the car and hit the wall behind them.

"Won't get into another accident," Ariel mimicked.

"Shut up," Danny grumbled as he put it in forward and drove into the ghost zone. Ariel laughed as she saw Skye and Jason yawning. They had taken over half of a day to load the vehicle. Ariel wondered how long the stuff would last.

Ariel tried to point out where to go, but she got Danny completely lost. She noticed a door she had passed when entering the ghost zone, but Danny pointed out that they floated and moved. Ariel yawned as another half a day went by finding Vlad's portal. They found it, but decided to sleep first.

Ariel slept with Danny across the two front seats. Danny and Ariel kept blushing as they tried to move into a more comfortable position in such close quarters. They finally were able to fall asleep. Danny and Ariel had to hold each other so Ariel (being on the outside) wouldn't fall and hit her head. Ariel fell asleep before Danny. Danny couldn't sleep right away, and looked at Ariel's beautiful face. Danny never got bored looking at it, but he became tired and slept.

A wolf's howl from nearby woke Danny. He didn't move, not wanting to wake Ariel or her siblings. He realized just how close Ariel was to him. He could feel her breath on his chest and feel her heart beat at the same time his was. He kissed her forehead gently and snuck away without waking anyone.

He was curious about the wolf's howl. It sounded familiar. He looked around to see his friend, Wulf, running at him. Danny looked behind Wulf to see Cujo, the little puppy dog that had wanted the squeaky toy and caused so much trouble when he turned into the big dog. Danny almost laughed at the mismatched two. The little puppy was still holding the squeaky toy in its mouth. (A/N: The puppy really didn't have a name, but Danny had called it Cujo, and it stuck with me. Look up Cujo's name, he's from a horror flick where he got rabies and terrorized the town!)

Danny laughed at the weird pair as Ariel came up behind him. She didn't say anything, but Danny's ghost sense told him she was there. "That's Wulf and Cujo, their friends of mine." Danny smiled. Cujo saw him and started running faster. He changed into the big form and pounced on Danny, licking him all over. Danny made his way free of the excited, big puppy. "Cujo's almost trained," Danny tried to smile again through the dog spit, but it was just too disgusting.

Ariel was laughing when Cujo started licking her. She put up her arms to block the sea of spit as it smothered her face. She changed into her ghost form and slipped out. She was gasping for breath as Danny laughed at her. She wiped her face and through the dripping spit off her hand and hit Danny. She started laughing as Danny did the same. Wulf watched as the two had a short spit fight before being too disgusted to go on.

"Friend." Wulf nudged Danny.

"Wulf, this is Ariel. Ariel, this is wolf." Danny introduced.

"Friend?" Wulf asked. His English still wasn't good, but he could say some words he had learned from other ghosts.

"Yeah, she's a friend." Danny nodded then turned to Ariel and added, "Covered in dog spit."

Ariel growled at Danny before wiping her face one last time. She walked over and wiped the spit on Danny's shirt and smiled evilly as he tried to get it out. Wulf put his hood down on his sweatshirt and studied the strange girl. She could change like Danny, but she changed a different color.

Skye and Jason came out of the vehicle and Wulf growled at the two until Danny told him they were safe. They ran to Ariel, afraid of the giant, torn-shirt wolf thing. Cujo ran over to the little kids in his puppy form. Ariel watched them closely so they wouldn't drown under dog spit as Danny told Wulf what was going on.

Wulf knew something bad was going on when he saw Walker leave the Ghost Zone and found no ghosts at Walker's penitentiary. Danny explained what was going on and Wulf agreed to help. Danny realized they couldn't fit Wulf in the vehicle, which Danny noticed looked a lot like the Specter Speeder. Wulf just slashed the air and said something in his other language. Danny knew what it meant, but Ariel had no idea.

"He can cut between Earth and the Ghost Zone with his claws," Danny explained. Ariel pretended she got it, but she really didn't believe him. She pulled her sister out and let her breath before letting go and making sure Jason was breathing. The puppy still hadn't turned into the big dog yet, but Ariel wasn't going to let it out of her sight.

"I go. Check safe. You stay. I be back." Wulf slashed a hole in the air and jumped through it. Danny waited as Wulf was gone to make sure it was safe enough near the portal for them to cross. He watched Ariel laugh at her younger siblings who were laughing from being covered in Cujo's spit. Danny smiled and couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked when she laughed.

Danny didn't realize Wulf was back right away, but he noticed Wulf when he growled. Danny looked to see Wulf nearly frightened from his little trip. Wulf wouldn't say anything for a while.

Ariel came over to comfort Wulf. She gave her own motherly charm she had learned from the months spent in the ghost chamber. She hugged him and rubbed his back, like her mom used to do to her. She waited until Wulf had caught his breath before she spoke to him. Her voice was so serene and gentle. It made even Danny and Cujo feel calm and happy. Ariel smiled when Wulf started saying what had happened.

"Many, many, many, fight, lose!" Wulf made out, but couldn't figure out any other way to say what he saw in his new language. Ariel seemed to understand.

She repeated what he said in more detail. "Thousands of ghosts, we could fight them, but we would surely lose." Ariel looked back at Wulf as he nodded.

"Trap, fight, lose," Wulf tried to say more, but didn't know the words.

"It's a trap, we need to find another way through," Ariel translated. She left out the part when he said that they would lose. She didn't think she needed to repeat the inevitability of winning, and they needed to know.

"Lose! Lose!" Wulf insisted, but Ariel didn't understand. She tried to translate that they would lose the fight, but Wulf shook his head. Ariel didn't know what he meant.

"Wulf, could you get us to Earth from one of your portals? We can go back towards Amity Park and stop halfway. You could make a portal there." Danny nodded and pointed in the direction of Amity Park. Wulf nodded and tried to warn the friends again. He insisted saying 'lose,' but nobody understood what he meant.


	14. Chapter 14

Wulf cut a hole through the two worlds and went through. Ariel drove through soon after. Her brother and sister still playing with the puppy form of Cujo. Wulf was waiting for them to come through. Ariel sighed as she realized how far they had been set back. It was already getting dark and they still had to fight Vlad. Ariel held back a yawn so Danny didn't worry about her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"We'll have to drive there." Danny sighed. He was in his ghost form already, just in case Vlad tried to pull that supersonic emission on them again.

"Wulf ride?" Wulf asked. Ariel thought about it and nodded. Wulf jumped on top of the vehicle as they drove off into the woods. The path they took was hard, and Ariel had to stop and turn back several times. Danny almost thought she had gotten lost until he saw Vlad's mansion, piercing the dark sky.

Thousands more ghosts than they had originally fought were waiting for them. Ariel almost cried out at the sight of so many. Wulf had said a lot, but they could block the sun from the sky if they wanted to, and make layers so the blocked sun couldn't shine through any of the ghosts' bodies. Danny tightened and grabbed Ariel without thinking.

Ariel felt his grip and looked down at his white knuckles that were cutting off the circulation to her lower arm. She touched it gently and he let go, reluctantly. He and Ariel opened the trunk and picked out a few of the items, they would have to set up by hand. Cujo took a liking to Ariel's siblings and stayed with them as Ariel, Danny, and Wulf made their way to the mansion with ghost-hunting equipment in their hands.

Wulf was worried about his old and new friends. He liked Ariel. When he had freaked at all of the ghosts, all of them swarming at him, Ariel had clamed him down. He liked the girl, even if he knew her for only a day. Ariel looked up and smiled at Wulf. He blushed under all of his fur and turned towards Danny. Danny was determined to destroy his greatest enemy. Wulf wondered why Danny wanted to destroy Vlad so much, but he guessed it was the same reason he had for wanting to get at Walker.

Ariel suddenly stopped and shivered. Danny stopped and did the same. Wulf looked at them with curiosity, he wasn't cold at all. Danny stashed the gear in a bush and phase into a tree. Ariel did the same and Wulf knew, somehow they could tell when danger was approaching, he slashed the air and jumped through. Wulf's portal disappeared just in time as a ghost flew by. Danny recognized the Box Ghost, but barely. The Box Ghost had grown older and stronger. Danny wondered if he could ever defeat the Box Ghost again after seeing his muscles bulge and veins appear on his arms. Danny pushed it away and watched as the Box Ghost left. Ariel was the first to come out. Danny came out after Ariel. Wulf appeared last, making sure that it was safe without being able to see the enemy was hard, but Wulf timed it right and saw Ariel and Danny picking up their stuff again.

The group knew that they were nearing the mansion after seeing several more guards and feeling like they were being watched, but they trudged on and then stopped a mile before the castle. It was too dark to see anything with the mansion blocking the moon from shining down on the group. They decided to stop and rest, but Danny couldn't shake the feeling like they were being watched, unlike Wulf and Ariel who let it pass soon after it arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

The group took shifts in sleeping to make sure no more ghosts came and found them. Danny volunteered for the first shift. Ariel tried to argue, but lost when she let a yawn escape her lips. Danny watched them as Wulf and Ariel fell asleep in the cool, wet grass. Danny gazed at the beautiful Ariel for a moment after she fell asleep before flying off quietly to find out if someone was actually watching them.

Danny stuck his head out of the treetop of a weeping willow. He glanced around as several ghosts flew in the air, checking for intruders. He saw them avoiding this area. He figured they had already checked this area and let it go. Several more guards formed a wall around Vlad's mansion. "It's going to be tougher this time," Danny whispered as he flew back to Ariel and Wulf. He sighed and sat down on a fallen tree nearby. He stared at the beautiful Ariel once more before realizing what he was doing. He forced himself to focus and stay awake long enough for Ariel's shift.

He wondered how Ariel could tell when it had been two hours, but the question was answered when Danny saw Ariel walking up to him. Danny looked at the moon, barely cresting over the top of the mansion. He guessed it was about ten at night and let Ariel take his place on the log. Danny slept uncomfortably, but he slept, nonetheless.

Ariel yawned after two hours and woke Wulf up. Wulf knew how to read the moon and waited for his turn to be over. The cycle repeated through out the whole night and every time Danny's turn came, he would wait for them to fall back asleep then check on the ghosts above them. Each time he saw them, they seemed farther away. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, but it was true. They were going farther away from the camp, but they weren't reporting to Vlad. Danny didn't understand why, but he sighed as he heard Ariel wake up and floated back down to the fallen log before she noticed he was gone.

Ariel saw Danny floating above the tree log before letting gravity seat him. She saw the moonlight shine down upon him and it made him look like a hero with the wind blowing through his white hair. Ariel sighed and came closer, pretending not to have noticed Danny until she was near him. She sighed when she realized he was worried. He didn't let it show more than once, but it was there. It showed in his eyes for less than a second. Ariel noted how good he was at hiding his true feelings. She wondered if he felt the same as her.

Danny slid off the fallen tree log and started walking towards Ariel. Her heart jumped as she saw his green eyes looking straight at her. She smiled and nodded, signaling it was her turn. He walked past her and went to lay down. Ariel felt her heart skip a beat, but she calmed herself as she sat on the log. "This is no time to be falling head over heels for someone, no matter how cute!" Ariel whispered under her breath.

Danny had stopped behind a tree and turned back. He wanted to tell her before they started fighting, but he couldn't do it. He went invisible and sat next to her. He heard her saying, "no matter how cute" and blushed. He wasn't really tired and he didn't feel like going back to sleep. He listened as Ariel talked to herself to keep herself company.

"What am I doing?" Ariel asked herself. "I'm about to go into a huge battle against thousands of ghosts with a boy who can turn ghost, a wolf with sharp claws, and my strange powers." Ariel sighed and touched her necklace. "Mom, where are you?" Ariel asked as she looked at the mansion. Ariel had a feeling of being watched again and looked around, but Danny had phased through the log and hid under it. She touched her shoulder and then took off her necklace. It was rare that she would take off her necklace, but she looked at it now. She saw something glint off of it and smiled, "Dad," Ariel sighed and looked to the sky as she laid down on the log to look at the stars, "I've protected them the best I can. What's happening to me? I miss you so much, but I don't want to keep looking, keep getting my hopes up just to have them shot down again. Where are you? Why didn't you tell us about our past? Does Skye and Jason have what I have? Do you have powers too?" Ariel sighed as she felt tears stream down her face. She smiled and said the line her father had always told her, "Trust the stars." Ariel half smiled and wanted to scream out that trusting small lights in the sky was pointless.

She just sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She held up her necklace one more time at the small heart-shaped locket. She opened it and saw the same thing she had always seen, an empty locket. She noticed her reflection swinging in and out, except it was different. It wasn't her. She looked at it closely and saw a reflection that scared her and amazed her at the same time. She saw Danny. Danny saw himself in the locket too, but he was still under the log. How could he be in the locket? Ariel looked behind her and dried her eyes. She didn't want to look weak in front of Danny. She looked back at the locket, it changed through Skye and Jason and then it showed her.

Danny watched in fascination as the locket slowly lifted to Ariel's neck. Ariel sighed as she put the necklace back on. Danny didn't know what the necklace was, but he watched it on her neck a moment longer before Ariel sat up and looked at the setting moon. Ariel started walking back to where Danny should be and Wulf was. Danny flew passed her and reappeared, pretending to be sleeping. She came and wiped her tears again before waking Wulf. She lay near Danny and he opened his eyes after he heard her deep breathing. He snuck over to her and grabbed her necklace. He made the necklace intangible and took it off of Ariel. He needed to look at it again. Ariel turned over in her sleep but didn't wake when Danny snuck off and hid with the necklace.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny opened it and saw his own reflection staring at him before it showed him and Ariel kissing between the two hearts. Danny watched it as a face he didn't recognize showed on it. It started to pull back to Ariel and Danny decided it would be best to give it back, but when he came back to the camp, Ariel and wolf was awake and looking at him. Danny quickly shoved the necklace in his pocket. He didn't want Ariel to be upset with him for stealing it.

Ariel glared at him for a while before saying, "Where were you?"

"Umm, just uh, going to the uh, bathroom." Danny lied. He felt the necklace pull to her in his pocket, but he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed it. He didn't understand why, but it pulled to her.

"Whatever," Ariel rolled her eyes. "It's time to go. Grab some stuff."

Wulf already had most of it in his arms, but Danny and Ariel still had to carry a lot. They walked closer to the mansion and arrived at daybreak. Ariel smiled at the sun as it crested over the mansion's tall spires and started to lay out the weapons, shields, and other stuff. Danny and Wulf did the same. They organized the mess into who would wield what and picked it all up again. They started setting up their trap as the sun rose higher in the morning sky. They finished when the sun was directly over them. Danny wiped his forehead after all that work and sat down.

It was Ariel's job to get the ghosts to come since she could fly the hover board. The board was much faster than Danny's or Ariel's flying and too much weight would make it slower. Danny waited with the thermoses next to him. He listened as he heard missiles being fired. He stood up and grabbed one of the thermoses. He saw the wall of ghosts and prepared to fire. Ariel flew in and grabbed the other thermos.

The two started firing at will at any ghost who got near. They tried to catch as many as they could before they moved onto the weapons, but their thermoses filled up fast. Ariel tossed hers aside and grabbed the Fenton Bazooka. She fired more shots as Danny grabbed another gun and fired at the ghosts. Ariel marveled at the small portal the ghost was sucked through before firing several more times at approaching ghosts. She soon ran out of ammo and grabbed another thing from her pile of ghost-hunting equipment and started firing again.

Danny realized they were losing fast. All of their equipment was already half gone. The only way to get rid of all those ghosts was to get a big net over them and throw them in the Ghost Zone or be able to empty their thermoses without taking the time to do it. Danny suddenly got an idea. He started flying into the ghosts. Ariel didn't notice as she grabbed another weapon and began firing once more. Danny flew behind them and led most of them his way.

He flew to the ghost portal and phased through the walls to get there. The other ghosts followed as well. Danny flew straight into the ghost zone and veered right. The ghosts exploded through the portal and flooded the Ghost Zone. Danny smiled as their non-stop pressure strengthened even more with more ghosts trying to get their hands on Danny. He stayed there and hoped the ghost wave would end soon at the same time hoping it wouldn't. He needed to get back to Ariel before she ran out of weapons.

He strained his eyes to see if Wulf was opening any portals, but he couldn't see any. He was too far from where the battle should be taking place, if Danny even guessed right about where the battle was. Danny watched as the ghosts continued to push their way into the ghost zone. He noticed once they got there, they didn't know what was going on.

Danny looked around once more for something to let him out of the Ghost Zone and found something else. He floated over to it slowly and found the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton. Danny knew that Vlad had stolen it years back, but he had never seen it in the Ghost Zone when he was looking for Sam and Tucker. He flew over to it and felt the necklace in his pocket pull him to it. He changed into normal Danny and got in the suit before changing back, causing the whole suit to change with in. He found a sticky note on the dashboard and read: FIXED NERO-RECEPTORS BUT NEED TO WORK ON ENERGY DISCHARGE. Danny smiled as he pulled out the necklace and opened it. It showed Ariel and started to move towards her. Danny made his way to where the necklace was leading him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes ago

Ariel grabbed another weapon and noticed that Danny was missing. She couldn't take the time to think about it though. The ghosts were gaining too quickly to hesitate. Ariel threw the used and empty weapon down and grabbed for another, only to fin that there were no more. She had used all of hers and Danny's. She noticed Wulf was out too and using his claws. Ariel started to use her beams and moved closer to Wulf as the ghosts slowly surrounded them.

"Wulf! Where's Danny?" Ariel asked as Wulf cut up another ghost.

"Friend?" Wulf looked around and couldn't find Danny. He cut up some more ghosts and started backing away. Ariel was being pushed back too. She fought off as many as she could, but she wasn't strong enough to keep them all at bay. Ariel noticed Wulf becoming tired too.

"Wulf, make a portal for Danny and hold it open! I'll keep the ghosts at bay until Danny comes." Ariel shouted over her blasting, Wulf's slashing, and the ghosts yelling. Wulf opened a portal and held it open. He looked inside, but didn't see Danny right away so he turned back to the fight. Ariel fought off as many as she could, but exhaustion overwhelmed her and her beams became less powerful. She was determined to hold off the ghosts until Danny arrived, and for some odd reason she knew he was in the Ghost Zone.

She was slowly pushed back until she felt Wulf's fur rubbing against her back. She pushed herself to her most extreme limits and with one powerful blast, knocked five ghosts back into the group. She collapsed to the ground by Wulf as Danny flew to the portal.

Danny flew as fast as he could and made it right before Wulf closed it to protect Ariel. Danny fired off at the ghosts and slightly surprised he didn't tire as easily as when he had last used the suit. It still gave him no more than the extra boost it had before. "This does not reek!" Danny exclaimed as fighting off the ghosts became a whole lot easier. Danny split himself into four and protected Wulf as he picked up Ariel and began running to the vehicle where Skye and Jason were.

Wulf made it to the vehicle and pushed Ariel's form through, unable to cross him self. Skye, Jason, and little Cujo pulled Ariel all the way into safety as Wulf turned back to see Danny having fun, shooting the ghosts out of the sky with just small blasts. Wulf could only watch through his exhaustion as the ghost suit gave Danny enough strength to blast through all of the ghosts without help. Wulf soon fell to the ground and slept, too tired to wake from all of the ghosts he slashed.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny fought off all of the ghosts, but soon became tired and had to land and transform back into one Danny Phantom as the ghosts never ceased to stop coming, no matter how many he blasted. He blasted several other ghosts and fired one last powerful shot before feeling too weak to go on. Skye and Jason watched as their hero, Danny, soon fell to his knees then collapsed from exhaustion. He changed back as the ghosts moved faster towards their now vulnerable prey.

Jason ran out to his hero to help him. Skye followed, trying to get her older brother to stop. Skye tripped over a rock and couldn't get up before Jason reached Danny. Thousands of ghosts suddenly swarmed over Jason and Danny. Skye got up as fast as she could to help her brother and reached Jason. Together they pulled Danny from the suit. Skye looked up and screamed as one of the ghosts flew straight at her. With her scream she pushed twenty of them back with her scream. She opened her eyes and saw Jason putting up a shield around Danny. Skye screamed at the ghosts more before running into Jason's shield. They were staring at each other in awe as more ghosts were sent back to the Ghost Zone after touching Jason's shield. Skye ran out of the shield once it was somewhat clear to shoot small balls out of her hands that turned into lightning as it struck the first ghosts and passed through it to the second and third and fourth and fifth. It sent all that touched it to the Ghost Zone.

Jason never tired as he watched his younger sister throwing five more lightning balls at the ghosts. He watched the ghosts swarm over head of Jason and Danny, not daring to try and break the shield. Jason glanced over at his older sister and see the ghost shield from the vehicle slowly fading. Jason held up the shield as Skye, slowly, dragged Danny over to their other friends.

Jason's shield didn't effect Wulf or Cujo as Wulf's form was slowly brought inside and Cujo, after changing back to small Cujo, jumped in. Skye and Jason continued their pattern of attack until all of the ghosts were gone. Jason was the first to collapse and fall on his older sister's chest. Skye fell onto Danny's chest as they got their much needed, and very deserving, sleep.

Vlad laughed as he plan was once again on the right track; and with an added plus because the two little ones turned out to be more powerful than Danny Phantom, even when Danny was in the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton. He quickly sent Walker and the Fright Knight to take the prisoners to the their respective prisons.


	18. Chapter 18

Ariel woke in a bed. She tried to move, but she found she was strapped down. She struggled, but to no avail. She felt something missing on her neck, but couldn't move to see if her necklace was gone. She tried to change, but she heard the hypersonic emissions and had to stop. She wanted to cover her ears, but she couldn't move her hands. She looked around, but saw nobody else in the room. She started screaming at the top of lungs, but no answered came. She was all alone. It hit her like a boulder crushing a small rock to sand. She was alone. So alone, that she couldn't hear her own breathing. She couldn't hear her own heartbeat. She felt empty inside and started to cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke with a feeling of emptiness inside him and he couldn't get Ariel out of his mind. He struggled to get free and find her, but he found he was strapped in. He looked around the room and found it empty. He moved his hand and barely was able to grasp the necklace in his pocket. He pulled it out as it suddenly heated up in his grasp. It made his hand burn, but he placed the scalding hot metal against the strap and it burst into fire within seconds. He reached over to the other side and did the same. Once he was free, he dropped the now bloody necklace on the bed and looked at his hand. The necklace had cut open his hand and it bled freely as Danny bit his lip to keep from screaming. He watched it as the pain faded quicker than it should and the bleeding wound heal perfectly, leaving his hand like it was before, without a scar. Danny looked at the necklace in horror as the blood on it boiled off and red steam emerged from the heart.

Once the blood was gone, Danny risked touching it. It felt cold to his touch and he grasped it in his hand once more as the feeling that Ariel needed his help rose dramatically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariel thrashed at her straps, cutting open her hand as it made its way, free from the straps. Ariel screamed at the pain, but unlatched her feet and stormed around the room. There was no door to exit out of and Ariel was wiping her blood across the wall. A small line appeared when Ariel went around the second time. She kicked at the line, knocking the door down. She stormed from her locked room, searching for her siblings and dripping a trail of blood as she went. She almost tripped from all the blood loss, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything other than her brother and sister.

She kicked open one room then the next, looking for her siblings. She screamed at every failed attempt. She kicked open a door and found a room full of hunting trophies and screamed at it.

Danny found her screaming and thrashing at everything. He quickly ran over and hugged her. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He wanted her to stop hurting inside, because it hurt him. He hugged her tightly and she suddenly stopped moving. Danny felt a tear drop from his chin and land in her dark, rich hair. He felt more tears fall down his face as Ariel hugged him tighter and cried into his chest. They held on to each other as if, should they let go, they would be letting go of their hopes, dreams, and lives.

Ariel let the all the tears she had held back flow freely into Danny's shirt. As Danny did the same. Every ounce of sadness fell from them when they held each other in the destroyed room. Everything they had ever once known as hurtful fell onto the other person. They stood there, not letting go, not stopping the tears fall from their moist faces.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Ariel whispered when she felt the tears slow their pace slightly, giving enough time between the sobs to breathe.

"Me too," Danny made out as the sound of Ariel's sobs started again, but softer this time. He felt his tears drying up as Ariel slowly moved from his warm, moist chest. Ariel looked into Danny's eyes as Danny looked into Ariel's. They kissed each other and held their lips together for as long as they could. They wished it could stay like that until the end of time.


	19. Chapter 19

Danny pushed Ariel away. "We still need to find Skye and Jason," he murmured, already missing the feeling of her soft lips against his.

"You're right," Ariel smiled, but neither of them could really find their voice. They walked through different rooms, holding hands and smiling at each other. They opened door after door, only to find another room in the mansion. Ariel pushed open a heavy door and found her brother and sister on two separate beds, sleeping. Danny saw them too and they entered the room. Ariel shook both of them, without letting go of Danny. They didn't wake. Ariel shook them harder, but still they refused to wake.

Danny was thinking and put his finger to his lips. He, regretfully, let go of Ariel's hand. He walked across the hallway and opened the door. Another pair of Skye and Jason was sleeping on some more beds. Danny felt a pull in his pocket and it he reached in to grab the necklace. It pulled away from him. Ariel noticed him reaching into his pocket.

"My necklace," Ariel said quietly and touched the place where her necklace should have been. "You stole my necklace?"

Danny pulled the necklace out of his pocket and put it in front of his face. "I'm sorry, I was trying to give it back, but I never got the chance."

"You stole my necklace!" Ariel still couldn't get over the fact that he would steal something, her necklace, most of all.

"I really am sorry," Danny walked over and put it in her hands. His finger caressed over her hand as he closed her hand around the necklace. "It was yours and I took it without asking and I'm sorry."

Ariel suddenly hugged him and wrapped her hands tightly around him. He didn't understand why, but Danny hugged back. Ariel smiled and released him. She held out her necklace in front of her and it slowly lifted downstairs. Ariel started following it and Danny followed Ariel.

"So how does that thing work?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, but it can track any of our family members by our DNA code and will open to a computer that can show family members on it." Ariel looked at Danny. Was he in her family? She wondered. "My father made this for my mom, but then she gave it to me when she was taken. I haven't figured out all of it, but I'm still finding more things on it."

"A computer that small," Danny thought about the smallest computer he had ever seen, it was still bigger than a locket. The locket suddenly turned and Ariel followed it. Danny didn't notice right away and had to run back to catch up. He found Ariel trying at a locked door. Danny tried it too, but it wouldn't open. Ariel tried to phase through it, but it repelled her. Danny grabbed the locket, he slid it into the lock and he heard the small snap, signaling it worked.

He tried to open the door again and saw Skye and Jason, their arms tied behind their backs and gags in their mouths. They were shaking their heads no, but Ariel had already run into the room and tried to untie them. Danny ran over and helped too. The door slammed shut behind them. Danny, after untying Jason's gag ran over to the door.

"It's a trap!" Jason cried out.

"Cover your ears!" Skye screamed when she got her gag out of her mouth. The hypersonic emission starting buzzing, but they weren't even changing. Ariel and Danny grabbed their ears in pain as Skye and Jason did the same. Ariel fell to the floor and fainted from the pain. The emission grew stronger and Danny collapsed to the ground screaming. Skye and Jason were still trying to hold on to their ears as Skye screamed over the emission. The walls around them cracked and Jason nudged Skye to do it again. Skye screamed several more times and the walls soon fell.

The emission slowly died away as Vlad walked into the door clapping his hands together. "Very good, Skye, for being the youngest I believe you may be stronger than your sister right now. And Jason, such a keen insight on the smallest of cracks, I'm impressed."

Jason backed away and stood in front of his younger sister. He was ready to make a shield whenever the man came closer. Ariel and Danny were still unconscious as the man walked over to the two scared children. Skye moved in front of Jason and screamed, causing the walls to crack and the windows to shatter. Vlad was thrown back and he hit the wall roughly. Jason threw up a shield as Vlad slowly climbed to his feet and changed to a ghost.

"You're Danny's archenemy!" Skye exclaimed.

"You tried and failed several times to control the world or get Danny to go evil!" Jason added. Jason still wondered how Skye knew about his hero. Last time Jason checked, she was more interested in playing with dolls than reading comics.

"Yes, my two little brats, I am. But you see, this time I haven't failed. I have succeeded in my plan to get those two under my control." Vlad waved his arm at the unconscious Ariel and Danny before continuing. "Now that they're under my control, all I have to do is get you two to obey me to be the supreme ruler of both worlds."

"Another take over the world scheme," Jason thought about the second movie of Danny Phantom and remembered the Ecto-Skeleton. "Danny had it on… we fell asleep… so it must be here!" Jason looked around the room quickly and found the Ecto-Skeleton in the corner. There was something wrong, it should be chained up or something, but it wasn't. Instead it started moving closer to the two young siblings as they grabbed onto each other. They didn't want to be captured anymore and used in some fiendish plot to get at their sister or hero.

Skye held her mouth shut so she didn't harm her brother in case she screamed. She watched in horror as the suit ran up to the old man and it changed with him inside it. Skye and Jason saw the suit change back when they had saved Danny, but they never saw it change with Vlad inside it. Plasmius laughed at the attempt Skye made to scream. Something had dimmed the volume in the room.

"Sound absorbers?" Jason thought as he looked around the room and saw nothing different from the last time his sister's screaming power worked. He noticed along the wall, thin cracks the made boxes. He tried to talk, but his voice was a mere whisper when he yelled.

He looked at his sister and she nodded when he put up a shield. She stepped in front of him and started to scream inside of the shield, it was working. Skye kept screaming and wouldn't stop until Jason opened a small hole up for the noise to go. It blasted Vlad back and the suit took damage. Jason yelled out and jumped in the air, but it wasn't heard.

Skye grabbed Jason's arm as she watched Vlad stand up again and start laughing. What were they going to do now?


	20. Chapter 20

This goes out to:

Ellen Tee, the sleep warrior, DannysGirlForever, silverstagbeauty, and all the other reveiwers I missed. This last chapter goes to you!

And I know it may sound lame, but I haven't advertised any of my stories except in the first chapter so :

Please read Inuyasha's Daughter, Sisters, Danny's Struggle (although you probably should have by now), WITCH Problems in Friendship, and I'm coming out with a new story! The sequel to a sequel (drum role) that I haven't decided a name for! LOL! Just look up as The Sequel to Ghost War! Woohoo! Coming out when I have ten reveiws in each story I've made! Woohoo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariel woke with ringing ears and a headache, but she heard nothing. She looked and saw her two younger siblings watching in fear as Vlad was in some sort of suit laughing at them.

Ariel heard Danny moan next to her. She looked at him grab his head. Ariel stood slowly, still holding her own head. She felt her throbbing headache increase as she started to move. She stood and shot a weak beam at Vlad, but it didn't reach him. Her headache was too strong to concentrate on anything else.

Jason ran over to them, pulling his little sister with him. He hugged Ariel tightly, making her headache throb even more. She returned the hug through her headache. Danny looked at her and pointed to Vlad. He was saying something but no sound came out.

Ariel looked to see where he was pointing and saw Vlad preparing for an attack. Danny jumped in front of the attack just in time. He was blasted against the wall and knocked unconscious. Ariel cried out to him, but nobody heard her.

Vlad shot at Jason and hit him. Jason was knocked onto a table edge before falling off. At that, Skye screamed the loudest she had ever screamed. Vlad aimed a shot, but missed as the ground shook underneath him. The sound absorbers took in too much and burst. The explosion shook the ground as sound waves, too low to be heard, shook the whole building.

The Ecto-Skeleton started heating up and Vlad ejected himself before it exploded. Vlad was thrown to the ground. Skye had stopped screaming and tried to catch her breath as Ariel gaped at her. She didn't know her sister could do that. Vlad took the chance and shot at Skye.

Skye was hit and flew across the room to land in a pile of broken rubble on her arm. Ariel screamed out for her as Vlad laughed and stood. He prepared a beam to blast her with when she started yelling at him.

"You! You jerk!" Ariel cried out and began attacking him. She felt anger building up inside her as everything she had once loved was gone. She screamed at the man who had hurt them. "This is for Skye!" Ariel kneed Vlad in the stomach. "This is for Jason!" Ariel punched Vlad in the face. "This is for Danny!" Ariel jumped up and kicked Vlad to the ground. Vlad threw across the room and slid, hitting his head against a lab table and changing back. "And this is for my mother and father that you took away!" Ariel slowly raised her hand and a small ball began to grow as she collected enough energy to attack.

At that, Vlad let out a soft chuckle. "You don't get it so you?" Vlad smiled and looked at Ariel through one, half-swollen eye. The other was swollen shut completely. "I am your father. I created you right here in this lab, on this very table. I gave you your powers." Ariel dropped her hand. This man couldn't be our father, Ariel thought.

"No!" Skye yelled from the spot she had been thrown. She stood slowly and grabbed at her broken arm. She slowly made her way towards Ariel and Vlad.

"You're wrong!" Jason cried as he stood and hugged his broken ribs. He struggled to walk, but was determined to help.

"You will never be our father! Our father cared for us and loved us!" Skye cried out, making her way to Ariel around all of the broken machinery.

"Our father was the one who told us who we can and can't be." Jason cried out. Both of Ariel's siblings were now standing above the broken Vlad.

Ariel felt both of their strength and courage, "Our father was a nice man who raised us with love in his heart."

"And to us, you're just a lonely and bitter old man who doesn't deserve to live after all the destruction he's caused!" All three of the siblings said coldly and raised one of their arms to shoot at Vlad.

He felt the power he had long for surge through his body, only to reject him and destroy him from inside out. He felt the pull of the Ghost Zone and cried out in despair. He grabbed at Ariel's leg and hung on to her, dragging her in with him. "I will no go alone!" Ariel screamed out, but couldn't break free from his grasp.

"Let her go!" Danny cried through his shallow breaths from the spot he had been blown. He raised his arm and fired at Vlad's hold on Ariel. He felt the surge of power enter his body and his reflexes made him let go. He cried out once more before being sucked into the ghost zone.

Ariel fell to her hands and knees and gasped for air. Her necklace glowed a bright white as it hung from her neck. She grabbed it and fell over. The necklace sent a painful, but good feeling through her body. She felt a feeling of being lifted out of her body. She heard her siblings crying out her name. For every tear that fell from their eyes, she felt pushed back to her body. She fought her way up. She didn't want to go back. Then, she heard Danny's voice. It was merely a whisper under his breath, but it was powerful. "Come back Ariel," was all that he had said, but Ariel's spirit was shoved into her body and Ariel opened her eyes and sat up.

Skye and Jason made their way to Ariel. Danny stood and did the same. They all reached the same spot together and laid down for rest. They all held each other's hand, fearing if they let go they would be taken away. Ariel smiled as Danny turned his face towards her. They kissed each other gently on the lips before falling asleep.

Jason and Skye held back giggles as they saw the two kiss. They lipped the words, "Ariel and Danny, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," before they too fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like it, check out my other stories, blah blah blah!

P.S. I can be bribed to release my story sooner...


End file.
